Bernard Senior
Dr. Bernard William Torres (or for short) is a human male. The father of Bernie and Jess he is a skilled engineer and inventor. He is known to hold a pivotal role in regards to the story, though little is actually known about him. Background Pre Story Many years before The Pocalypse worked on the Immortal Brain Project, an attempt to transfer Samuel's mind into a living shell. Despite his best efforts he was unable to succeed when using a dead body as a shell. Following one of his failures he was approached by Geoffrey, who offered him an alternative shell (this shell being a living human whose mind has been erased by a pathogen). Horrified by Geoffrey's plans attempted to warn his employers, though it is revealed that they were already aware of matters (insisting like Geoffrey that the ends justifies the means). Though attempted to flee, he was threatened by Dominik into continuing his research. Following his meeting with Dominik, returned to work on Samuel and managed to successfully revive him via Geoffrey's living shells. Working closely together with Samuel, the two became good friends. Trusting him, Samuel explained to about vampires and how Dominik was behind the Immortal Brain Project. With this in mind the pair began to plot against Dominik, going so far as to move country (along with 's family) in order to do so. Having moved country began working on a secret project, Project Sixteen. Through the project created eight powerful shells for Samuel. Upon completion of the project he left Samuel, New Hammerston at that time just starting to come under attack from zombies. He would also at that time lose his wife. At around the same time he trained his children in the art of combat, as well as establishing the Supermarket Base in Hammerston City and programming Harry. He also took on the persona of Obliteration and cleared the area of Hammerston City, aiding in the founding of New Hammerston. After repelling a vampire attack on the colony he disappeared for reasons unknown and has not been seen since. Prior to leaving he captured Andrius, imprisoning the zompire in the Supermarket Base. Despite hating vampires he spared Andrius' life, believing that the zompire could help bring his wife back to life. At some point he also rescued Aaron and Nina from vampires. Chapter Two Though he makes no actual appearance, is shown in a flashback of Bernie's. Chapter Six is mentioned in flashbacks by both Aaron and Bernie. Chapter Seven is shown in a flashback working on the Immortal Brain Project. Personality Although once was regarded as a happy man, the death of his wife seems to have hit him hard. Following Hannah's death he became quiet and reserved. He seems to have been a man of strong moral convictions, stemming both from his work to ensure humanity's survival and his objections to Geoffrey's research. Relationships is well regarded by many of the characters in the comic. Even the vampires seem to hold him in respect. Hannah Hannah was 's wife and as expected loved her dearly. Even following her death he continued to try and find a way to bring her back. Samuel Samuel speaks highly of . Following Samuel's revival, became good friends with him. In time Samuel explained to about vampires, and the two worked on a project to defeat Dominik. Geoffrey Although seemed to have had an initially strained relationship with Geoffrey, the pair appear to have become closer over time (and following Samuel's revival). Abilities is one of the most powerful figures so far introduced. His suit, Obliteration, allowing him to take on all manner of enemies. He seems to have been able to adapt to various situations (simply setting a trap in order to rescue Aaron and Nina) and obviously had an adept mind in order to make all of the various tools. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Unknown Status Category:Project Sixteen